La Légende de Cybelia
by Cybelia
Summary: Une mystérieuse jeune femme va changer le destin de la Terre du Milieu


La légende de Cybelia

Les grandes portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent sur deux gardes armés qui escortaient une jeune femme à l'air terrorisé. Le Roi, qui parcourait un parchemin, leva les yeux de sa lecture. Les deux gardes s'agenouillèrent devant lui, obligeant la jeune femme à faire de même.

- Votre Majesté, nous avons trouvé cette femme qui errait dans les couloirs du château. Elle nous a paru suspecte par ses vêtements d'homme. Et, elle prétend ne pas connaître son nom et ne pas savoir pourquoi elle se trouvait dans le couloir.

- Elle n'est pas armée ?

- Non.

- Alors, laissez-nous. Je me charge de l'interroger.

L'un des gardes allait protester lorsque son regard croisa celui de son souverain. Il baissa alors la tête, impressionné par la flamme qui brûlait dans les yeux du Roi.

*****

Une fois les gardes partis, le Roi détailla la jeune femme qui se tenait toujours à genoux devant lui. Elle portait un pantalon en toile épaisse d'une couleur bleue soutenue et une chemise blanche qui ne paraissait pas adaptée à la température du château car la jeune femme tremblait. _A moins qu'elle n'ait peur de moi_, pensa le souverain. Il se leva, prit la couverture qui reposait sur le trône vide à côté du sien et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Depuis son entrée dans la pièce, elle avait la tête baissée, les yeux rivés au sol. Son visage était camouflé par ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés. En entendant le Roi s'approcher d'elle, la jeune femme leva la tête vers lui. Ses yeux noirs étaient embués par les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues. Le Roi lui posa la couverture sur les épaules d'un geste empreint de gentillesse et la prit par le bras pour l'aider à se relever.

- Vous ne connaissez pas votre nom ? Demanda t'il d'une voix profonde.

- Non… Je ne sais plus rien… J'ai peur…

- Vous êtes en sécurité ici. Venez vous asseoir.

Il la conduisit jusqu'à un siège où elle prit place. Il frappa deux fois ses mains et une servante apparut.

- Préparez une chambre pour mon invitée. Et, mettez-y quelques vêtements de la Reine.

- A vos ordres, Votre Majesté.

Une fois la servante partie, le Roi se tourna vers la jeune femme qui le regardait avec étonnement.

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça pour moi ? Je pourrais être dangereuse…

- Je ne le pense pas. Et puis, je ne peux pas vous laisser repartir dans le froid de l'hiver tant que vous n'en saurez pas plus sur vous-même. A ce propos, j'ai un ami qui pourrait peut-être vous aider à retrouver la mémoire. Il…

Le Roi s'interrompit et tendit la main vers la jeune femme qui eut un sursaut de recul.

- Votre pendentif… indiqua le souverain, sa main arrêtée à quelques centimètres du cou de son invitée.

Il prit doucement le médaillon entre ses doigts et examina l'inscription.

- C'est de l'elfique. « Cybelia » lut-il. Est-ce votre nom ?

- Je ne sais pas, soupira la jeune femme.

- En attendant que vous vous en souveniez, ce sera votre nom.

Il se leva et l'invita à le suivre. Il la conduisit dans une immense chambre au milieu de laquelle trônait un lit à baldaquin.

- Reposez-vous un peu. Je vous enverrai chercher pour le repas.

- Merci. Pour tout.

Alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce, elle l'interpella :

- Votre Majesté, quel est votre nom ?

- Appelez-moi Aragorn.

Une fois seule, la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant. Elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux, sentant un mal de tête poindre. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'endormit profondément.

*****

Aragorn retourna dans la salle du trône et s'assit près de la fenêtre, pensif. Il y avait quelque chose chez la jeune femme qui lui paraissait familier et pourtant, il était certain de ne l'avoir jamais vue auparavant. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il reconnut le nouvel arrivant. Il se leva et s'avança rapidement vers son ami qui attendait au milieu de la pièce.

- Gandalf !

- Bonjour, Aragorn. Je suis heureux de vous revoir. Comment allez-vous, mon cher ami ?

- Bien. Et, vous arrivez juste au bon moment car je vais avoir besoin de votre avis et peut-être de votre aide.

- Je vous écoute.

- Je vous expliquerai la situation lors du repas de ce soir. Racontez-moi, avez-vous eu des nouvelles de nos amis ?

- Je viens juste de voir nos amis les Hobbits. Sam va être père d'ici quelques semaines. Merry et Pippin sont toujours aussi impossibles.

- Et Frodon ?

- Il va bien, il vous salue. En ce qui concerne Legolas et Gimli, je vais passer les saluer en quittant votre demeure.

- Vous leur donnerez le bonjour de ma part…

Le Magicien sentit une pointe de regret dans la voix du Roi.

- Vous vous ennuyez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Depuis que je suis seul, j'ai la nostalgie de nos aventures d'antan.

Gandalf savait pour quelle raison Aragorn s'ennuyait mais, il n'osa pas prononcer le nom de celle qui était la cause de tout ça.

- Venez, mon ami, je vais vous montrer mes dernières acquisitions.

Le souverain conduisit son ami dans une grande salle dont les murs étaient recouverts d'armes diverses.

- Votre collection est impressionnante, Aragorn.

- Cela m'occupe…

Une servante entra dans la salle et les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle.

- Le repas sera servi dans quelques minutes, Votre Majesté.

- Merci, Sara. Allez chercher notre invitée dans sa chambre.

La jeune femme fit la révérence et sortit. Gandalf se tourna vers son ami et demanda :

- Une invitée ?

- C'est justement pour elle que j'ai besoin de votre aide. Je vais vous expliquer.

*****

La servante réveilla doucement la jeune femme qui dormait sur le grand lit à baldaquin et l'aida à enfiler la robe qu'on lui avait préparé. Le vêtement lui allait à merveille, comme s'il avait été taillé pour elle. La servante la conduisit ensuite vers la grande salle à manger où le couvert était mis pour trois personnes. Le Roi et le Magicien étaient déjà installés et se levèrent lorsque la jeune femme entra. Aragorn ne put réprimer un gémissement d'admiration en voyant la jeune femme, somptueuse dans sa robe en velours rouge. Gandalf se tourna alors vers lui et sourit en voyant le regard brillant de son ami. Puis, il détailla la jeune femme qui s'avançait vers eux et une image s'imposa à son esprit.

- Cybelia…

Aragorn se tourna vers son ami, surpris.

- Comment savez-vous…

Gandalf leur fit signe de le suivre et ils quittèrent la salle à manger. Il les conduisit dans une autre aile du château et s'arrêta dans une grande salle où des centaines de tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs. Il désigna une peinture.

- Cybelia.

Aragorn eut un sursaut en voyant le portrait que le Magicien montrait. Il représentait une jeune femme, assise sur un trône dans une robe de velours bleu et or. Aragorn se tourna vers son invitée, puis vers le tableau.

- C'est le même visage.

La jeune femme avait blêmi. La tête se mit à lui tourner et elle vacilla. Le Roi la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol, évanouie Il la porta sur un siège qui se trouvait tout près et la regarda avec inquiétude, pendant que Gandalf l'examinait.

*****

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et eut la surprise de se retrouver dans un environnement qui ne ressemblait absolument pas au château du roi Aragorn. Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser les dernières brumes d'un rêve. Elle se redressa et vit le livre qui traînait sur le lit, juste à côté d'elle : « Le Seigneur des Anneaux ». La jeune femme sentit les larmes remplir ses yeux et soupira. _Ce n'était qu'un rêve…_ Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. _Ca avait l'air tellement réel… Cybelia…_ Elle baissa les yeux et son regard tomba sur son pendentif. _Ce n'était pas un rêve… Ce pendentif n'existe pas… Je me souviens… Il faut que j'y retourne ! Il faut que je le sauve !_

Elle se rallongea et ferma à nouveau les yeux, essayant de s'endormir. Mais, elle était trop énervée pour y arriver comme ça et elle dut s'obliger à se calmer. Elle prit quelques profondes inspirations et…

… entendit la voix inquiète d'Aragorn.

- Pourquoi ne se réveille t'elle pas ?

- Je l'ignore… Son mal m'est inconnu…

Au même moment, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux.

- Cybelia… Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Je… je me souviens…

Elle se redressa et se leva, aidée par le Roi.

- J'ai retrouvé la mémoire. Je sais pourquoi je suis ici.

Gandalf la regarda d'un air entendu.

- Vous êtes la réincarnation de Cybelia, la première Reine des Hommes.

Aragorn fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne connais pas cette légende.

- Suivez-moi dans la salle à manger, je vais vous la raconter pendant que nous dînerons.

*****

Une fois que les trois compagnons furent installés à table, le magicien commença son récit :

- L'histoire se déroulait au cours du Premier Age. Les Hommes venaient juste d'émerger du néant, mais vivaient dans une anarchie totale, n'ayant aucun chef. Un jour, alors que la guerre contre les forces du mal faisait rage, en plein cœur d'une bataille, une jeune femme sauva la vie d'un prince Elfe, le Prince Eldoran de Mirkwood.

- Mirkwood ? Comme…

- Legolas de Mirkwood… c'était son grand-père. Pour remercier la jeune femme, il lui offrit en cadeau ce pendentif, continua Gandalf en désignant le médaillon de la jeune femme. Mais, ce n'était pas son seul présent. Il était tombé éperdument amoureux d'elle et, ayant conscience des difficultés qui se dresseraient entre eux, il lui offrit une seule nuit d'amour. De cette nuit naquit une petite fille, Cybelia. Elle avait hérité de la beauté de sa mère et des dons elfiques de son père. Sa sagesse n'avait d'égal que sa beauté et elle n'eut aucun mal à réunir les différentes factions pour les unir contre le mal. De par sa double hérédité, elle fut l'ambassadrice qui permit l'alliance entre les peuples des Elfes et des Hommes. Cette alliance, qui, quelques siècles plus tard, fut à l'origine de la chute de Sauron. Grâce à elle, tous les clans s'étaient réunis en un seul peuple et ce fut sans discussion qu'on l'éleva au rang de Reine des Hommes.

Aragorn se tourna vers la jeune femme, l'air perplexe.

- Vous êtes sa réincarnation…

- Je ne le savais pas. Je ne connaissais même pas cette histoire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis ici pour remplir une mission bien précise.

- Une mission ? L'interrogea Gandalf.

- Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Si je vous dévoilais la raison exacte de ma présence, je risquerais d'être renvoyée d'où je viens.

- Pouvez-vous au moins nous dire d'où vous venez ? Demanda le Roi.

La jeune femme hésita quelques secondes.

- Je ne sais pas si vous allez me croire.

- Laissez-nous en juger.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre :

- Je viens d'un lointain futur.

Gandalf et Aragorn échangèrent un regard surpris.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Cybelia, mais je n'ai pas le droit de vous révéler mon vrai nom. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que l'avenir de la Terre du Milieu est en jeu.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Une servante déposa un plat sur la table et sortit, congédiée d'un signe de main par le souverain. Ils mangèrent en silence, puis quittèrent la pièce pour se rendre dans la salle du trône. Là, Gandalf leur annonça son départ imminent.

- Je dois me rendre à Fondcombe pour voir Elrond. Je ne peux malheureusement rester plus longtemps parmi vous.

Aragorn s'approcha de son ami dont il prit la main entre les siennes.

- Merci, Gandalf. Vous serez toujours le bienvenu en ma demeure.

- Je le sais, Roi Elessar. Faites attention à vous.

- Vous aussi, mon ami.

Le magicien se tourna alors vers la jeune femme.

- Cybelia, ou quel que soit votre nom… Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là. Protégez-le.

- Comment…

Le grand mage sourit et sortit sans un mot de plus.

*****

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, la jeune femme se tourna vers le Roi.

- Pourquoi vous a t'il appelé Elessar ?

- C'est une longue histoire et vous devez être fatiguée. Vous devriez aller dormir.

- Non, je préfère rester avec vous. Je… j'ai peur de vous quitter si je m'endors…

Il la regarda d'un air surpris, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il savait que son invitée lui dirait tout ce qu'il devait savoir en temps voulu. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et il la conduisit dans une petite pièce dont le décor contrastait avec le reste du château. Un feu brûlait dans l'âtre et les murs étaient recouverts de superbes tentures dorées et rouges. Aragorn fit signe à Cybelia de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et il prit place en face d'elle. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes sans parler, les yeux dans les yeux. La jeune femme pouvait lire une immense tristesse dans le regard de son compagnon et osa enfin poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire.

- Votre Reine… Où est-elle ?

Le Roi sursauta, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à une question aussi directe et il eut l'impression qu'une main glacée lui enserrait le cœur lorsqu'il répondit :

- Elle est morte…

- Je suis désolée…

- Elle s'appelait Arwen. Elle était une princesse Elfe, fille d'Elrond. Par amour pour moi, elle a renoncé à son immortalité… Nous avons vécus heureux deux ans, jusqu'à ce que… Un soir d'hiver, comme aujourd'hui, un homme s'est présenté à la porte du château en demandant l'hospitalité pour la nuit. Il avait l'air d'un riche marchand et il nous raconta qu'il s'était perdu dans les bois entourant le château. Je lui offrit donc gîte et couvert. Arwen a essayé de me mettre en garde car cet homme lui faisait peur. Je ne voulut pas l'écouter… J'aurais dû…

Il s'interrompit, les larmes au bord des yeux.

- Au milieu de la nuit, comme cela lui arrivait souvent, Arwen est sortie admirer le clair de lune. Je dormais et elle ne m'a pas réveillé. Au matin, je me suis éveillé en sursaut. Elle n'était pas près de moi et j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. Je me suis levé et suis allé à l'endroit où elle se rendait la nuit… Elle était là… Sur le sol… Sans vie… Elle avait été poignardée en plein cœur… L'homme avait disparu et, malgré toutes les recherches que j'ai pu entreprendre… On ne l'a jamais retrouvé.

Cybelia ne savait pas quoi dire. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'une telle horreur pouvait être à l'origine du regard triste du Roi. Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration et continua :

- Cela fait cinq ans aujourd'hui que ma Reine est partie…

- Elle vous manque.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement et leva ses grands yeux bleus vers son invitée.

- Beaucoup moins que je ne le pensais. Son souvenir est toujours vivace dans ma mémoire, mais, ce qui me ronge, c'est que si elle ne m'avait pas aimé, si elle n'avait pas renoncé à son immortalité, elle serait toujours en vie… Et son père, Elrond, serait toujours mon ami…

- Il ne l'est plus ?

- Il me rend responsable de ce qui est arrivé à sa fille. Et, en un sens, je lui donne raison.

Cybelia se leva et s'approcha du Roi. Puis, elle s'accroupit en face de lui et posa sa main sur son bras.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Aragorn. C'était sa destinée. Vous ne pouviez rien y faire.

- En êtes-vous sûre ? Demanda t'il d'une voix étrangement rauque.

La jeune femme frissonna et se releva, rompant le contact. Elle se rassit et baissa les yeux. Le Roi se leva à son tour et s'avança vers elle.

- Depuis que vous êtes arrivée, le souvenir d'Arwen s'efface de plus en plus. Mon cœur ne saigne plus autant qu'avant.

Il lui tendit une main qu'elle prit et l'aida à se lever. Il l'attira contre lui, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres à peine.

- Vous êtes si belle…

La jeune femme savait qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser séduire par le Roi, mais elle ne put rien contre son charme et son magnétisme. Il se pencha, déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle tenta d'y résister quelques secondes, puis succomba et répondit à son étreinte. Soudain, il la repoussa, comme s'il se rendait compte qu'il commettait une erreur.

- Je suis désolé… Je n'aurais pas du faire ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de se rasseoir et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, sentant encore la pression des lèvres du Roi sur les siennes. Aragorn se rassit à son tour et fixa le feu dans la cheminée. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes. Au bout d'un instant, le Roi se rendit compte que la jeune femme s'était endormie. Il se releva et la couvrit avec un châle qui se trouvait là. Puis, il se rassit et la contempla pendant son sommeil. _Elle est si belle… Arwen, je ne veux plus être seul…_ Il ferma les yeux et une image de sa Reine lui apparut. Elle lui souriait tendrement. _Sois heureux, mon aimé._ Puis, elle disparut et il s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve.

*****

Elle ouvrit les yeux, inquiète à l'idée d'avoir quitté le château du Roi sans avoir pu accomplir sa tâche. Elle soupira en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas quitté le fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était endormie la veille. Son regard se posa sur le Roi endormi. _Il est tellement beau… Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de l'aimer ?_ La réponse s'imposa dans son esprit comme une fatalité. _Parce qu'une fois ma mission remplie, je repartirai pour toujours…_ Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'Aragorn était éveillé et la regardait. Son regard de braise la fit rougir et elle s'en voulut de montrer ses émotions si facilement.

- Vous n'êtes pas partie…

- Non. Je vais pouvoir accomplir ma mission.

- Vous ne voulez toujours pas m'en dire plus ?

- Désolée, je n'en ai pas le droit.

- Je comprends. Vous avez faim ?

- Je suis affamée !

Ils se rendirent dans la salle à manger et déjeunèrent sous le regard suspicieux de la servante qui remarqua que son maître et son invitée portaient les mêmes vêtements que la veille. Ils mangèrent en silence et allèrent dans leurs chambres respectives pour se changer.

*****

Une fois changé, Aragorn se rendit en salle du trône pour recevoir la visite quotidienne du Capitaine de sa Garde.

- Votre Majesté, j'ai une grande nouvelle.

- Je vous écoute.

- Nous avons retrouvé l'assassin de la Reine.

Le Roi eut la nausée en repensant au corps sans vie d'Arwen et sentit une rage sourde l'envahir.

- Où est-il ?

- Au village.

- Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas amené ?

- Nous n'étions pas certains que ce soit lui. Vous seul connaissez son visage.

Le Roi réfléchit quelques instants puis ordonna :

- Attendez-moi dehors quelques instants. Je vous rejoins.

Le Capitaine sortit. Aragorn retourna dans ses appartements et se dirigea vers le coffre qui se trouvait au pied de son lit. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une tenue en cuir sombre, qui semblait avoir vécu bien des aventures. Il se changea et prit l'épée qui se trouvait au fond du coffre. Il souleva l'arme d'un geste fluide et la mit à sa ceinture. Puis il rejoignit le Capitaine de la Garde qui le regarda d'un air surpris, mais ne dit rien.

*****

L'homme buvait une pinte à la taverne. Il était un peu ivre, mais ne s'en souciait pas car ses camarades l'étaient plus que lui. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand, il jeta à peine un coup d'œil vers le nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci se dirigea vers l'homme, son épée à la main. L'homme leva la tête vers celui qui le menaçait et croisa son regard furieux.

- Suivez-moi !

L'ordre était impérieux et l'homme s'étonna.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- L'époux de celle que vous avez assassinée, il y a cinq ans de cela.

L'homme frissonna. Il se leva d'un bond et tira son épée. Aragorn recula d'un pas, prêt à se battre.

*****

Cybelia entra dans la salle du trône et s'étonna de ne pas y trouver le Roi alors que la servante lui avait assuré qu'il s'y trouvait. Elle se dirigea alors vers la petite pièce où ils avaient passé la nuit et, en chemin, tomba sur un garde qu'elle interrogea.

- Le meurtrier de la Reine a été retrouvé. Le Roi est parti pour l'arrêter.

- Oh non !

Cybelia fonça dans sa chambre et renfila son pantalon, accompagné d'une chemise épaisse en laine. Elle prit une dague dans la salle des armes et quitta le château pour se rendre au village.

*****

Aragorn et l'homme sortirent de la taverne car ils manquaient d'espace pour se battre. Le Roi était bien décidé à venger son épouse et l'homme voulait juste sauver sa peau. Ils commencèrent à se battre et le Roi prit rapidement le dessus. Alors qu'il allait frapper l'homme au ventre, celui-ci sortit un poignard de sa botte et le planta dans le bras droit d'Aragorn qui en lâcha son épée en grognant de douleur. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, titubant. L'autre homme avait repris de l'assurance après avoir réussi à blesser son assaillant. Il se jeta sur le Roi avec rage et Aragorn n'eut la vie sauve que grâce à l'intervention de Cybelia qui jeta une pierre sur l'homme, détournant ainsi son attention. Le Roi en profita pour ramasser son épée de la main gauche et se rua sur l'homme. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir et reçu un coup fatal en pleine poitrine. Il s'effondra, mort avant même d'avoir touché le sol. Le Capitaine de la Garde, qui s'était tenu en retrait pendant l'affrontement, s'approcha pour constater le décès. Cybelia, quant à elle, s'avança vers Aragorn dont le visage avait pris une teinte blafarde.

- Aragorn, vous vous sentez bien ?

- Je l'ai vengée…

Sur ces mots, il s'écroula au sol, inconscient.

- Non !

La jeune femme s'agenouilla auprès du Roi, immédiatement rejointe par le Capitaine.

- Il faut le ramener au château, vite !

Le Garde souleva son souverain dans ses bras et l'emmena, suivi de près par la jeune femme, inquiète.

*****

Aragorn était étendu sur son lit, son visage aussi blanc que les draps. Cybelia demanda au Capitaine de la Garde d'envoyer quérir Gandalf et s'enferma, seule, avec le Roi. La servante voulut rester auprès de son souverain, mais Cybelia la congédia. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin seule avec Aragorn, la jeune femme examina la blessure du Roi et comprit avec effarement que ce qu'elle craignait était arrivé. Il avait été blessé avec un poignard forgé par les Orcs. La coupure était profonde, mais ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait la jeune femme. Elle savait qu'un poison violent recouvrait les lames de ce type de poignards et que le mal était en train de tuer le Roi à petit feu.

Elle ôta à Aragorn sa tunique, découvrant ainsi son torse qui commençait à prendre une teinte grise. Puis, elle s'assit au bord du lit, son médaillon dans ses mains jointes. Elle espérait que le pouvoir elfique de celle dont elle était la réincarnation serait assez puissant pour sauver l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Elle posa ses mains jointes sur le torse du Roi et frissonna en sentant sa peau glacée sous ses doigts. Son regard se porta sur le pendentif qu'Arwen avait offert à Aragorn avant son départ de Fondcombe et elle soupira. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Très rapidement, elle sentit un fourmillement dans ses doigts et se retint à grand peine de les bouger. Une grande chaleur l'envahit. La tête lui tourna, mais elle tenta de rester concentrée sur sa tâche. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'effondra sur le lit, épuisée. Sa tête reposait sur la poitrine d'Aragorn et ses mains étaient toujours collées contre son torse. Une lueur blanche s'éleva des mains de la jeune femme et se diffusa lentement sur tout le corps du Roi.

Aragorn ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il sentait une douce torpeur l'envahir et la douleur de sa blessure refluer. Il ne remarqua pas immédiatement la jeune femme qui était à moitié allongée sur lui. Il cligna les yeux plusieurs fois, le temps que sa vue s'habitue à la pénombre de la pièce. Il tenta de se redresser et se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il allait poser la main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme pour la réveiller lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur un Gandalf surpris. Le magicien leva un sourcil, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il s'approcha et demanda doucement :

- Comment vous sentez-vous, mon ami ?

- Faible… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé…

Cybelia ouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un bond, le rouge aux joues. Gandalf sourit et se tourna vers elle :

- C'était un poignard Orc, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… Je ne sais pas comment, mais j'ai su que mon médaillon était la clé de sa guérison.

- Vous êtes la réincarnation de Cybelia et c'est ainsi qu'elle a sauvé Eldoran de Mirkwood. Votre destin était de sauver le Roi de la même manière.

- Mon destin ? Comment le savez-vous ?

Aragorn intervint.

- Gandalf est très puissant et il connaît beaucoup plus de choses qu'il ne veut bien le dire.

Le magicien eut un sourire énigmatique à l'attention de son ami. Cybelia lança un regard vers le Roi, puis sortit précipitamment de la pièce, surprenant ainsi les deux hommes. Aragorn fit mine de se lever, mais Gandalf l'arrêta d'un geste et sortit à son tour. Il trouva la jeune femme dans la salle du trône, assise par-terre, dans un coin de la pièce, en larmes. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et mit une main apaisante sur son épaule. Elle leva son visage baigné de pleurs vers le magicien qui lui sourit.

- Je vais partir, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai accompli ma tâche… je n'ai plus rien à faire ici…

- Détrompez-vous, il vous reste beaucoup à faire. Et, votre présence ici ne dépend que de vous. Vous allez être confrontée à un choix douloureux. Vous perdrez beaucoup, mais gagnerez encore plus…

- Qu'est-ce que…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et disparut dans un halo de lumière bleue.

*****

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle était revenue chez elle. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, le cœur serré. Les mots de Gandalf lui revinrent en mémoire : _"Vous allez être confrontée à un choix douloureux…"_. Quel choix ? _Aragorn… Ce n'est pas possible… Je l'aime et pourtant…_ Elle prit le livre dans ses mains et caressa doucement la couverture en cuir. _Il n'existe pas… Comment est-ce possible… Pourtant, c'était si réel… Mon Dieu, je l'aime tant ! J'aimerais tellement le revoir…_

*****

Gandalf retourna dans la chambre du Roi et soutint sans broncher le regard inquiet de son ami.

- Elle est partie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Vous croyez qu'elle reviendra un jour ?

- Elle seule le sait. Vous l'aimez ?

- Oui.

Il avait répondu dans un souffle. Sentant qu'Aragorn avait besoin de solitude, le magicien sortit. Une fois seul, le Roi se laissa retomber dans son lit en soupirant. Il remarqua alors un éclat brillant et tendit la main. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les doigts, il vit le pendentif de Cybelia. _Où êtes-vous ? Ne m'abandonnez pas, je vous en supplie… Je ne supporte plus la solitude… Elle me ronge de l'intérieur… Je me sens si seul… Cybelia…_

*****

La jeune femme était seule dans sa chambre. Ses joues étaient inondées de larmes. Elle avait essayé de se rendormir, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle comprit alors qu'il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution si elle voulait revoir l'homme qu'elle aimait. _Mais, je ne reviendrais jamais… Gandalf l'a dit, je vais perdre beaucoup… Mais, je vais gagner encore plus… De toutes façons, qu'est-ce qui me retient ici ? Je n'ai plus aucune famille… Mon travail ne m'intéresse pas et je n'ai pas d' amis… Personne ne me regrettera… Ma décision est prise…_ Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Elle ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie, en sortit un flacon et retourna sur son lit. Elle avala une dizaine de comprimés et s'allongea. Puis, elle ferma les yeux, prête à tout, même à ce que tout s'arrête ici si ce qu'elle pensait avoir vécu n'avait été qu'un rêve.

*****

Aragorn se leva et s'habilla, avec l'aide de Gandalf. Il ne voulait voir personne d'autre. Seul son ami pouvait encore l'approcher depuis le départ de la jeune femme. Il ne s'était déroulé que quelques heures, mais il avait l'impression que ça faisait des mois. Sur sa demande, le magicien le conduisit dans la salle du trône. Il avait encore quelques difficultés à marcher, mais il sentait bien que sa blessure était presque guérie et savait qu'il n'y aurait même plus de cicatrice dans quelques jours. Voyant l'air malheureux de son ami, Gandalf demanda :

- Que puis-je faire pour soulager votre peine, Aragorn ?

- Rien, mon cher ami. J'ai l'impression de revivre le cauchemar qui m'avait enveloppé lorsque ma chère Arwen est morte. Seul le temps a réussi à guérir ma blessure. Le temps et Cybelia…

Le magicien espérait de tout cœur que la jeune femme prendrait la bonne décision. Il avait beau être le plus puissant magicien de la Terre du Milieu, il ne pouvait pas influencer le destin de ses deux amis.

- Vous devriez repartir, Gandalf.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

- Vous n'allez pas rester ici, me regarder me morfondre. Vous ne deviez pas voir Elrond ?

- Il peut attendre. Vous non. Je préfère rester un petit peu, à moins que vous ne me chassiez de votre demeure.

Le Roi eut un léger sourire qui réchauffa le cœur de son ami.

- Vous savez très bien que vous êtes ici chez vous, Gandalf. Mais, je ne sais pas si j'y suis encore chez moi…

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Depuis quelques temps déjà, j'envisage de partir.

- Quitter le château ?

- Quitter le trône.

Le magicien n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

- Vous ne pouvez pas abandonner votre royaume !

- Pourquoi ne le pourrais-je pas ? J'ai déjà choisi mon successeur…

- Qui sera ?

- Faramir. Il est courageux et a l'étoffe d'un Roi. Et son épouse, Eowyn, a celle d'une Reine.

- Je ne vous contredirais pas sur ce point, mon cher Aragorn, mais vous êtes le Roi. Vous ne pouvez pas simplement "démissionner" !

- Et, pour quelle raison ?

Alors que Gandalf allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent. Aragorn se leva, son cœur n'arrivant pas à croire ce que ses yeux voyaient. Il fit quelques pas vers la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer.

- Cybelia… Vous êtes revenue…

- Oui.

Elle lança un regard à Gandalf.

- Merci de vos conseils.

- Vous avez fait le bon choix. Vous avez une grande destinée devant vous.

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je vous laisse. Elrond m'attend.

Il sortit, mais les deux autres ne l'entendaient et ne le voyaient déjà plus. Aragorn s'approcha de Cybelia et lui prit les mains.

- Je croyais que je ne vous reverrais jamais.

- Je sais. Moi aussi. Je…

Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche et murmura :

- Ne dites rien…

Il l'embrassa tendrement, la serrant contre lui. Elle se laissa envahir par la passion et le désir qui la submergeait. Elle ne résista pas lorsqu'il l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte et se tourna vers la jeune femme qui attendait, les joues en feu. Alors, il mit un genoux à terre et lui demanda :

- Cybelia, voulez-vous être ma Reine ?

- Oui, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Il se releva et la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Soudain, il s'écarta. Elle le regarda, surprise, se diriger vers une table qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce. Quand il revint près d'elle, il tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les doigts, elle reconnut son pendentif. Il lui passa la chaîne autour du cou et s'immobilisa, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune femme. Le regard azur du Roi pénétra celui sombre de sa compagne et il murmura :

- Je vous aime et je vous aimerai jusqu'à ma mort.

Elle l'embrassa et répondit :

- Je vous aime et je ne vous quitterai jamais.

*****

Dans un futur lointain, un livre s'ouvrit mystérieusement dans une chambre vide. Les pages défilèrent lentement, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur une illustration représentant un couple enlacé. On pouvait lire la légende suivante : "Le Roi et la Reine des Hommes de la Terre du Milieu". Si un observateur attentif s'était approché, il aurait pu voir, brillant entre les deux personnages, un pendentif gravé d'une inscription en elfique : "Cybelia" et les sourires de bonheur éternel qui éclairaient les visages des amoureux.

Fin 

Retour à la liste des fics


End file.
